User blog:Uncodify/What is your Go-To Pokemon?
QOTD: '''Which Pokemon do you need to have on your team in every single game, no matter what? Includes shiny hunts, legendary Pokemon, and transferable Pokemon. '''My Answer: Gardevoir. It's been my first shiny since Sapphire, and when I got Emerald I got it shiny randomly as well. I called it Faith because I thought the shiny gods had put faith in me. In Diamond, after I finished the storyline, I had found it randomly when I had the Poke Radar with it's shiny again. I didn't get as lucky in Platinum when I had to shiny hunt for it and chain it using the Radar. In Heart Gold I got it after hatching around 300 eggs. I got one in Black when I transferred one over post-game and bred it pretty quickly. In White 2 I was hunting in the forest and found a shiny one, then found another shiny one that I was planning to trade. I played on X and got one from my friend, but got another one that was actually female later on when I bred the one I got from Diantha. In OR I used the DexNav and found it pretty quickly on the first route game time just got bass boosted. Finally, in Ultra Sun, I got one in the Daycare run by hooligans and went through a 4 hour spree. It's been my favorite shiny and one of my most adored Pokemon. People might call BS on this story as they might have had a tough time getting a singular shiny, but I was one of those people who poured their life and soul into a savefile. As of today, the original Gardevoir I got is in my Pokemon Bank in it's own box surrounded with breedjects. The one in Emerald still is there as I didn't have time to transfer it, because I wanted the original Gardevoir to get me an OR achievement for traveling through time and space. The one in Diamond is still there, because I need my friend's DS to trade it. I have my Platinum one because my friend had the decency to trade it to me in return that I used my Black save to send his shiny Gengar to him. The Black one is still in Black, the White 2 is still in White 2, the HeartGold one was sent to Pokemon Bank, and the ones in X and OR are both in Pokemon Bank, while the one in Ultra Sun is still there. I hunted out some male ones and evolved them into Gallade soon and left them in Pokemon Bank, with the exception in my X game, which was a member in my party until I restarted. And that is why Gardevoir is my go-to Pokemon. Now I should quit talking until I turn this blog post into a shiny talk. If you want my movesets, I can provide them. Other Pokemon: I try to keep a Lopunny, but due to it sometimes being trade only like in White 2, I can't really do it much. This applies to my earlier games like in Heart Gold and in the Gen 5 games. I have them both in the Sinnoh games and the Gen 6+ games. I like it's mega form because it gives it's typing a better advantage. What's your must-have party Pokemon? Category:Blog posts